


baby, there's no other superstar

by lulu_and_eli



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Lucas being a little shit and teasing eliott, M/M, Short n sweet, eliott is a celebrity we been knew, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: in which Lucas teases the hell out of Eliott for being an Urbex god.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725610
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	baby, there's no other superstar

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a Tumblr post from @bluejeancommittee !!  
> and also thanks ro who made me write this because it was so fun sdkjfs  
> the title is from paparazzi by lady gaga lmaoooo  
> hope you enjoy and I hope it brightens your day!

Eliott hears the front door open just as he’s waking up from his nap; it must be around four in the afternoon, but after a late night out and an early shift at work, he had been running on a full zero hours of sleep.

He hears Lucas step through the door. He’s just getting home from school, and without even seeing him Eliott’s face lights up in a smile, just happy at the thought of seeing him again.

“Eliott?” Lucas calls out, presumably to see if Eliott’s home.

“I’m here!” Eliott turns on his side on the couch and gets up to walk towards the kitchen, opening up the fridge to see if there’s anything they can make for dinner. As usual, there’s practically nothing, just a few beers and half of a week old pizza.

“There’s not anything here to eat, so we should run out to the store to pick up some stuff before it starts raining,” Eliott says, still peering into the fridge to see if he’ll come across a surprise three course meal, but he’s sadly disappointed.

He feels hands tentatively grip his waist. “Eliott?” Lucas says, softly, pressing a kiss to his back through his shirt.

“Yeah, baby?” Eliott answers, turning around and getting his first good look at Lucas for the first time that day. 

Eliott moves in for a kiss, but Lucas puts his hands on Eliott’s chest and steps back, his mouth dropping open in what Eliott can only pin as shock. He furrows his brow in confusion.

“Oh my god, Eliott? _The_ Eliott? Eliott Demaury aka Otteli?”

Eliott groans as he tilts his head back, remembering how much Lucas likes to tease him about the kids at Urbex who seem to latch onto him. Eliott doesn’t really see the big deal; so what if they really like him? Lucas gets a kick out of it apparently, though, and he messes with Eliott relentlessly for it ever since Eliott took him to that Urbex party a week ago. Lucas’ face of disbelief as Jo had latched onto Eliott’s arm and dragged him off to dance had been priceless.

“Lucas, stop,” Eliott mumbles, but he can’t stop the grin that’s appearing on his face.

“Otteli you’re so cool! O-M-G I think I would just _die_ if you ever spray painted something on my bike!” Lucas speaks with an exaggerated high voice while he fans his face with his hands, a ridiculously flustered look on his face.

“Lucas.”

“Please Otteli can I have your autograph? I promise to hang it next to my shrine of you and kiss it every night before I go to bed!” 

“Alright! That’s no dinner for you then!” Eliott pretends to be mad, slamming the fridge door and putting his hands on his hips, looking down at Lucas, who has a horrified look spreading across his face.

Lucas dramatically drops to his knees, hugging Eliott’s legs and shoving his face into his knees. “Oh no! Please I’ll do anything! I just want you to _loveeee meeeeee!_ ”

Eliott smirks. “Oh yeah? Anything?”

Lucas’ face twitches, breaking his character, and he stands back up, wrapping his arms tightly around Eliott’s waist and looking up into his eyes. His mouth is turned up into a smile as he tilts his head to meet Eliott’s gaze.

“Anything.” And Lucas pulls him into a soft kiss, sliding his hands to cup Eliott’s face and pecking him on the lips two, three times. And Eliott doesn’t miss it when Lucas whispers, _my little celebrity_ , against his chest as he brings him in for a hug. 

“Well how about I cash in my favor now and we go to the supermarket, because I’m starving and I think that pizza in the fridge is growing mold.”

Lucas laughs as he pulls Eliott’s hand, guiding him towards the front door. “Okay. But if the paparazzi come raging after you, I get to hug you and kiss you all I want, okay?”

Eliott rolls his eyes, throwing his arm around Lucas’ shoulders, bringing him in close as they step out of their flat. “You know I’ll never say no to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :)  
> kudos/comments are very appreciated☺️  
> Tumblr is [eliotts-eyes](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
